Himari Arisugawa
Himari Arisugawa '(有栖川ひまり ''Arisugawa Himari?) is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is '''Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo?) and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are "Sweets Are Science!" (スイーツは科学です！ "Suītsu wa kagaku desu!"?) and "Let Me Explain!" (説明します！ "Setsumei shimasu!"?) Info *Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure! Ala Mode *Age:14 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Brown (Himari), Burgundy (Cure Custard) *Hair Color:Golden Brown (Himari), Orange (Cure Custard) *Homeland:Ichigozaka *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Custard *Theme Color:Yellow (Main), Orange (Sub) *Voice Actor:Haruka Fukuhara History Becoming Cure Custard While Ichika is playing basketball, she completely misses the basket and runs into Himari, who is reading a book. Asked if she was OK, Himari says she was as she quickly ran away, forgetting the book she dropped, but she just as quickly goes to get it back once Ichika mentions it. The next day, Ichika encounters Himari in a pudding shop during a sale and they both ask for the last one, but it ends up going to a girl who asked for it while they were trying to figure out what to do. They then decided, at Pekorin's suggestion, to make one themselves. The two of them go to the patisserie, but Ichika keeps burning the sugar. A somewhat reluctant Himari tells her what she was doing wrong and starts talking more about pudding and other sweets. This causes them to run out of time, which brings back some saddening flashbacks for Himari, who had difficulty making friends because her tendency to talk a lot drove them away, and she was afraid she was doing the same for Ichika. The next day, she sees Ichika looking for a book in the library. Later on, she goes back to the patisserie and sees Ichika trying to make the pudding again. She offers to help her out and together, they successfully create a giant one, with Ichika making a smaller one for Himari that she decorated to look like a squirrel. Suddenly, Pulupulu appeared and stole the Kirakiraru from the big pudding and transforms into his most powerful form. After Himari's pudding is targeted, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip but has a tough time against him. Himari tries to get him to stop when her pudding turns into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact, allowing her to transform into Cure Custard. Using her newfound super speed, she along with Whip free the Kirakiraru and forcing Pulupulu back into his normal form. They then proceed to enjoy the pudding after the Kirakiraru returns to it. Appearance She has long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. Her eyes match. Her attire consists of a white long sleeved blouse with a yellow, short sleeved shirt with a white frilly collar. Hanging from it is a thin green ribbon with two, apple charms hanging from the ends. Her long, ruffled skirt is mint, accenting her brown boots and teal socks. In the summer, she wears a short-sleeved pale yellow dress with sky blue stripes on the sleeves and toward the bottom of the skirt and a white collar. She also wears orange-brown Mary Jane's and wears the same green ribbon with the apple charms on the collar. As Cure Custard, her hair turns orange and is styled in a curly side-tail and she gains a curled strand before each ear. On her head are rounded, golden-orange squirrel ears to accent the large and thick tail she gains, striped with orange. She also gains two spheres of red on each ear, and a headband with a pudding attached to the left. Her yellow dress has a ruffled section of white around the top of the chest to accent the petticoat beneath her skirt, while a section of brown rests at her waist, beneath a white section. A pale yellow ribbon is sewn to the chest, tied around the back, while her Sweets Pact rests on an orange ruffled bow on her left hip. She gains a red choker with two cherries hanging from it and a yellow ribbon tied behind her neck, supporting her partially detached white, ruffled sleeves that exposes her shoulders, white opera gloves with red cuffs, and light orange shoes with pale yellow, squirrel-like toes and a strap around the ankle, worn with pastel yellow frilly knee-socks. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Personality She is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they affect your body. Relationhips Pekorin Her mascot partner. Ichika Usami Her teammates and classmates. Aoi Tategami Her teammates and classmates. Yukari Kotozume Her teammates and classmates. Akira Kenjo Her teammates and classmates. Powers She transforms into Cure Custard by using the phrase "Cure Ala Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can run very fast like a squirrel. Kirakira★Kiraru: 'The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Custard, Himari has shown she has the ability to: * Launch large yellow energy blasts from her wand. * Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. * Combine her batter with Gelato's and Whip's to perform an ensemble attack. * 'Sweets Wonderful (スイー・ツー・ワンダフル・アラ・モード Suī-Tsu-Wan-Dafuru?) is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Custard Illusion (カスタードイリュージョン Kasutādo Iryūjon) is the first solo sub attack that Cure Custard uses. She first performs it in episode 13.To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. *'Animal Go Round' (アニマルゴーランド！ Animaru Gō Rando?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal to perform it. *'Fantastic Animale' (ファンタスティックアニマーレ Fantasutikku Animare?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal in her Ala Mode Style to perform it. Etymology Arisugawa (有栖川?): Ari (有?) means 'to exist' 1, Su (栖?) means 'roast', and Gawa (川?) means 'river'. 2 Himari (ひまり?) means 'real sunny village'. 3 Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. It could also be considered that 'risu' in Arisugawa is meant to sound like 'Risu' (栗鼠), which means Squirrel. Trivia *She is the second Cure to have a Pudding on her head, with the first being Cure Magical (Topaz Style). *"Arisugawa" has the word "risu" in it, which means "squirrel", though it does not necessarily mean that in the surname itself. ** Also, the beginning of her surname is pronounced in a similar way to another yellow Cure's civilian name, Alice (written and pronounced as "Arisu" in Japanese). *She is the fifth Cure to have yellow themed clothes but orange hair, preceded by Cure Pine, Cure Muse, Cure Rosetta and Cure Twinkle. *She is the second Cure to represent Wisdom while the first one being Cure Diamond. *She is the first yellow Cure to join the team as the second member. **However, she is the second yellow Cure who doesn't join the team as the third member, preceded by Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure♪ who joined the team as the fourth member. *She is the sixth Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, preceded by Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa, Rikka Hishikawa, Iona Hikawa and Kirara Amanogawa. **However, like Kirara, the character is pronounced as "gawa". *Her voice actress, Haruka Fukuhara, shares her first name with Haruka Haruno from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ** She also shares her name with Cure Fortune's voice actress, Haruka Tomatsu. *Her birthday is on April 16th, making her Zodiac sign, Aries. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist